Invisible Boy on the Diamond
by Call Me Bas
Summary: His father got on the bad side of the worst kind of people. Now, after having gone through with the Witness Protection Program, they are living their new life in Kokubonji, a city in West Tokyo. Will he ever get to play baseball again? Probably not. Those people at Seidou are nice though. Maybe they'll even let him hold a ball.
1. Last Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace of Diamond or Okiku Furikabutte/Big Windup

When Mihashi's father returned home from work that evening, he greeted him cheerfully and with even further excitement when his father took out his favorite grilled bean-jam filled buns from a grocery bag. Unfortunately he couldn't convince his mother to grill some right then and there, he had to wait until after supper.

As Mihashi slumped into the kitchen table chair, his father came back from changing out of his work clothes to grab his suitcase he had left leaning against the wall away in his office.

"Dad, why do you have two suitcases?" Mihashi asked when he noticed the out of place object.

His father looked down at his luggage, one was well worn but still in good shape and the other sleek and polished. His father hadn't gotten a new suitcase in years. "Ah, this? When I was leaving the office I saw this sitting out by the entryway. Not many of us were left in the building and I was worried it might get stolen, so I brought it home with me."

"Honey, isn't that also called steeling?" His mother asked in mock inquiry. Mihashi and his mother shared a look and he hid his smile behind a hand. They both watched the manifestation of panic in his father's expression.

"N-No No! It wasn't like that! There was nobody at the front desk and I jus–"

His father was interrupted by his wife's manic laughter followed by Mihashi.

"Why do you torment me so?" His father asked with a sigh.

"Finish putting away your things dear and wash up dinner is almost ready. You too Ren."

Both males chorused an affirmative, the father with a sigh and Mihashi with a bounce in his step; too exited about the after supper dessert that awaited him.

The family had their supper. Mihashi ate as many buns as he could get away with and eventually turned in for the night. He wished his father goodnight as he passed by his office and headed towards his room. His father was probably going to stay up a little longer to finish paperwork.

The next morning, Mihashi noticed a curious expression on his father as he was about to head off to work.

"Oh, honey. Aren't you going to take back that suitcase today? Don't tell me you really are turning into a thief."

His father gave a hallow laugh. "Don't worry dear, there was a name on the side of it that I recognized. I'll be returning it to them tomorrow. See you later tonight, have a good day at school Ren."

"You too Dad!"

And then again the following day, his father left for work, but Mihashi couldn't help but notice how clammy his father's hands were that morning and how tightly he gripped that second suitcase.

* * *

Mihashi stared at the illustration of a man with a suitcase in his English textbook that had made him recall those events some time before. He had been noticing a shift in his father's attitude the past 3 weeks and it had all started that day. And now, again, just this morning, his father's behavior was strange. He had said he'd be gone for a week for work, which wasn't anything unusual. But seeing the way he held his mom's hands just a little longer and a little tighter then before and then just barely he coud see his mother fighting back tears. It was so unusual. And then his father was out the door just after gently patting Mihashi's head; something he hadn't done in years. It was just a very odd set of circumstances and Mihashi's wasn't at all sure what to make of it.

As Mihashi's gaze juggled between the teacher and the illustration in his book, it finally settled on the clock. There was only 2 more hours and 13 minutes until he could pitch again.

Every day was the same though, he would always be so excited to go out to practice, but then he would get a dreadful feeling at having to go back there. Hatake has been progressively getting more and more irate with him lately. It was getting to the point where Hatake wasn't just targetting him just at practice anymore. Now, whenever he and the catcher passed by one another in the hallways, Hatake would intentionally take the course in order to collide shoulders with Mihashi, and always with enough force to knock him over.

Mihashi could understand the Hatake's detest of him though. This was everyone's third year of junior high and there was just 2 more practices until the first game of the Junior League Competition. If they lose this one, then that will be it for baseball. No one will be able to play anymore and Mihashi will have completely ruined baseball for everyone's junior high. No, Mihashi could not blame Hatake at all. It's Mihashi's own fault for refusing to step off the mound in the first place. The team deserves a better pitcher. The team deserves to have Kanou as their real ace.

* * *

Class was over. Students were heading off towards their different clubs or going home.

Mihashi was just leaving the locker rooms after changing into his practice uniform and was heading over to the baseball fields. He stopped in his tracks though when he caught sight of Hatake leaning up against the fence right next to the entrance to the dugout. Mihashi tried to swallow back his trepidation and continued on his path.

"Mihashi." The catcher spoke with irritation in his voice.

Mihashi froze in his place just beside the much larger boy. For fear of making the other even angrier, he made no eye contact and kept his eyes to the ground.

"I want to talk to you about something." Hatake pulled up from his position and began to walk away. "Follow me." At first when Mihashi made no move to follow the other boy clicked his tongue, "Mehashi!" he spoke with much more menace than before. It made Mihashi jump and he begin shuffling after the other, trailing a few steps behind.

When they were at a more secluded area over by one of the school buildings, Hatake finally turned around to face Mihashi with a sharp glare and crossed arms. "Well? You know why I called you here right?"

Mihashi gave a slow hesitant nod.

"We've lost all of our games up till now because of you. This is our last chance and you're going to ruin everything if you keep this up."

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." Mihashi stuttered, still not able to look up from the ground.

"You really are revolting every time you speak." Hatake took a step towards him.

"S-sorry."

"I don't get why you don't just leave, why stay when it's obvious nobody wants you here? Why bother even playing?" And another step. "Any decent person would know not to be so selfish in making others hate the game they loved." And another.

Mihashi could see the shadow looming over him. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"If you keep this up, then I might have to try taking things a little further to see if that will finally make you understand."

"I'm s-sorry."

"I've already told you a million times now, but you really just don't care at all do you? So you can see why I'm going to have to use other means. You get what I'm saying don't you?" There was a breath of a pause and then Hatake suddenly snatched a fist full of Mihashi's hair and yanked his head down. "Force is really the only way to get it through thick skulls like yours!" Hatake bent down to whisper into Mihashi's ear who was still stuttering out broken apologies. "This will be your last warning. If you don't step off the mound, **I'm going to break your arm.** " The catcher gave Mihashi's head another rough jerk down before he finally letting go and began to walk back towards the fields. "I'm going to give you until tomorrow at the end of practice to give it up."

By the time Hatake was out of view Mihashi was on the ground pathetically shivering and curled into a tight ball.

Mihashi was selfish. He was so-so very selfish. He knew he had to get off the mound. He had to. He had to. Nobody wanted him on the team, they never have in these 3 years. They were going to lose their last chance if he didn't step off the mound.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

 _I'm sorry I'm so pathetic. I'm sorry I can't throw. I'm sorry I won't step off the mound. I'm sorry my pitches are so slow. I'm sorry my voice is disgusting. I'm sorry I'm on the team. I'm sorry I'm only here because of favoritism. I'm sorry I'm a terrible pitcher. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

* * *

The practice that day was like most of the other practices before. They ran as a group with him at the very back, alone. It was the only place they tolerated him being. He got to pitch that day only because the coach had to force Hatake to catch his throws. And then practice ended and as usual he saw Hatake and Kanou in the bull pen practicing pitches while he was on his way home. It left his stomach feeling empty every time he saw it. And when he got home, he threw 50 more pitches of his other throws in the backyard.

The next day however as soon as he stepped onto the field he felt the hateful stares from everyone. The air felt thick and musty. It grew to become difficult for Mihashi to breath properly. He avoided making eye contact with everyone and his legs felt weak. He only just barely heard the coach yell at everyone to start running. He ran in the back as usual and when the coach said they were going to run a scrimmage to prepare for tomorrow's game he could feel the glares from the others multiply tenfold.

He kept his head down until he made it to the mound and had to look up at the catcher. But Hatake was sporting such an utterly dark expression and Mihashi had to turn away immediately. If looks could kill…

But before he knew it the couch blew the whistle to signal the end of the scrimmage and practice was over. A cold rush ran through his whole body.

He never stepped off the mound.

Mihashi slowly turned to face the catcher and froze. Hatake was staring straight through him and those eyes were terrifying, so cold they were.

Mihashi could not move for what felt like hours and then he was suddenly walking forward so he just let his body go through the motions.

 _I'm going to break your arm_

The sound rung in his head.

Hatake had to be furious with him. He was supposed to step off the mound and give it to Kanou today but… he just couldn't. It was like he just forgot about it completely whenever he was on the mound. And now practice was over.

A hand gripped his shoulder and the next thing he knew he was being shoved away and suddenly his face was hitting the ground.

"Mihashi. Give up on being the ace right now." He heard Hatake say low emotionless voice, but he was too nerve wrecked to respond and all that was coming out was slurred mumblings. "You're only here because of some stupid favor, this is just you being pigheaded now. Give it up Mihashi."

Mihashi tried to speak.

Hatake read it as a refusal. "I said," Mihashi could feel a heavy weight pressing on his back and his right arm was being pulled back behind him at an uncomfortable angle. "Give it up right now." He said in a deceptively calm tone. Opposing pressure was being put on his upper arm now as Hatake continued to pull his arm behind him. "You know what will happen if you don't."

It hurts! It hurts! Why won't he say anything? Why can't any words come out? Make it stop, it hurts!

"You really just don't get it, do you Mihashi? I will break your arm, right here, right now if you don't give up being ace. I don't care if I get suspended, as long as Kanou finally gets to play!"

 _Please make it stop I can't take it! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

"You won't get it unless I go that far, will you?!"

It's going to break! It's going to break! It's going to breakItsgoingtobreakITSGOINGTOBREAK!

"Hatake, that's enough. He's not going to do it."

Mihashi's arm was dropped but the weight on his back did not recede.

Hatake clicked his tongue. "Then what am I supposed to do Tobio? This is Kanou's last chance!" He slammed Mihashi's face into the ground. "I really was about to break his arm." Then the catcher got up and Mihashi could breathe again, but the sudden intake of dirt into his lungs made him cough and gag. Saliva and snot going everywhere. He could hear Hatake sneering somewhere behind him. "He makes me so disgusted."

"Whatever, let's just leave it Hatake. Who knows, maybe a miracle will happen and he'll suddenly disappear." Tobio said with a laugh.

He saw Hatake feet stop next to him out of the corner of his eye."Mihashi. Don't be alone with me ever again or I really won't be able to stop myself next time."

Mihashi continued to catch his breath as he heard the other two's steps get quieter as they got further away. He laid there and thought about what a terrible person he was. It was because of him that everyone has come to hate baseball. If Kanou was the ace, they would all be able to love the sport again. He didn't deserve the ace number, never had and probably never will. He should give up the mound, but he knows he won't.

Exhausted from fear, Mihashi somehow made it home a little bit later. He threw 50 more balls, ate supper with his mother -both distracted with their own distressed thoughts to notice their corresponding expressions- and headed off to bed.

* * *

It was the 6th inning 0 – 3, batter on second, no outs. This is their last chance to play baseball. He has to make it last as long as possible. But… Mihashi gulped, he doesn't know what to do. What should he pitch? _Please tell me where to put the ball Hatake-kun_.

He looked to the catcher for a sign.

None was given.

He could feel everyone's glares on him as he tried to hide his face with his ball cap atop the mound. They were all looking at him and yet he still felt invisible.

The batter was waiting for his throw. He has to throw it now. What does he throw? He doesn't know. Just aim for the mit. That's the only place to put it.

Mihashi throws.

A metallic clang.

The ball went soaring.

0 - 5, the game came to an end.

Everyone lined up for the bow. The noticeable gap between the ace and the other players during the formality was ignored. This is it. It's all over now. He ruined baseball for everyone. All because he couldn't get off the mound. He was the only one shedding any tears, but not because of the loss or the end of their season. It was because he was the worst. The absolute wort. His teammates hate him and he deserves it. Everything, all of their glares, dismisals, words of rebuke, violence, all of it.

Sirens could be heard off in the distance and as all the players stepped off the field a police officer came up to their coach. Words were spoken between the two before the coach pointed at Mihashi and the officer turned to look at him. Mihashi hadn't stopped shaking since the last inning and now it was instantly becoming worse when the police officer made a beeline towards him.

"Mihashi Ren may I presume."

"Y-y-yes." He was barely able to get out.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but you are going to have to come with me down to the station."

There was only one thing he heard as he walked passed the team for what was to be the last time.

"Too bad this couldn't happen before the game."

 **I wonder if anyone will read this story...**


	2. The Police Station

Mihashi stared at the cup of water that was set down in front of him by the police officer who sat across from him at the table. The room they were seated in was drab and small. There were no windows except for a one way mirror.

"This is just standard procedure, but please answer these questions to the best of your ability. What is your name?" The officer asked neutrally.

"M-Mihashi Ren."

"What grade are you in?"

"…9"

"What do you do after school? Any extracurricular activities? Hanging out with friends?"

"B-Baseball."

"Can you tell me about your baseball team?"

"W-We had a game… today," Mihashi gripped the edges of his chair harder. "But… w-we lost."

"I see, sorry to hear that. You're doing great though Mihashi, we'll be able to finish this up soon. There's no need to be so nervous." The officer slid the cup closer to Mihashi. "Here, you should take a drink and cool down a little."

Mihashi did so, accidentally dripping on the table his hands were so shaky.

"Mihashi-kun, about what time do you usually get home?"

"A-about 6:30."

"And what kind of rout do you usually take? Is there a lot of people around?"

"Sometimes."

The police officer began to shuffle the documents in front of him. Mihashi caught sight of a photograph but looked away immediately when he realized the officer caught him watching. "Has anyone peculiar approached you in the past month that you can recall? Anyone that stuck out to you? Maybe they asked you about your home life?"

"N-no… no one."

The officer stopped shuffling through his papers and pulled out an envelope, depositing its contents on the table in front of Mihashi. "Do you recognize any of these men?"

The pitcher stared at the 5 photographs displayed. All of the men in the photographs looked clean cut wearing expensive suits. None of them looked a day over 40 except for one who was an older man and was also the only one smiling.

"…No"

"I see." The officer then returned the photos to the envelope and back inside the pile of papers. "I just have a couple more questions for you and then we can get down to business. About how often would you say that you get to see your father at home within a month?"

Mihashi thought about it looking up. "M-maybe… 10… no 15 days… o-or something."

"Have you noticed anything different about him recently, or maybe something that he's told you about work that stood out?"

Mihashi's fists clenched on his lap. "M-maybe… a little... strange."

"Oh? How so? Can you describe it?" The officer asked leaning in with his fingers folded.

He fidgeted. "W-w-well… it was s-sort of like… o-or maybe a bit… he w-was kind of… there… but… n-not really?"

"You mean like he was distracted."

He nodded.

"Was there anything else?"

Mihashi thought of _that_ day. "I-I think it started… this one day… b-before he left… for work."

"Do you think something triggered it?"

"S-suitcase… dad brought t-two suitcases… from work… H-he didn't want them… t-to get s-stolen."

"...Ok. That will be all for questions. Thank you for cooperating with me Mihashi-kun. Would you like to go see your parents now?"

Mihashi perked up and gave several canty nods.

The police officer got up taking the papers with him. "Follow me then Mihashi-kun."

He did and the officer led him out the door and through some hallways until he stopped at one door and beckoned for the younger boy to go through. Mihashi did so and saw his mother sitting on a couch staring blankly at a cup of tea set out on the coffee table in front of her.

"Oka-san."

At her son's voice she looked up and some light returned to her eyes. "Ren!" She stood up and hurried to him and nearly smothered her son in a hug. "I'm so glad that you're safe! We've been so worried."

"Oka-san, where's oto-san?"

"Ah… he's going to be away for a little bit longer. They still need to talk with him a bit more. But don't worry Ren, we'll see him soon."

There was a cough from the officer that was waiting in the doorway. "I need to go turn in my report, is there anything you need Mihashi-san?"

"Yes actually." His mother said. "I was wondering if you told anything to my son about what's going on."

"No mam, we thought it best that the family talk about it together."

"I see. Thank you very much for considering our feelings." His mother gave a bow towards the officer before he left, closing the door behind him. With them now alone his mother turned back to him. "Come, sit down and tell me how your day was. How did your game go? Where you able to finish it?"

"Y-yeah. We finished it, b-but we l-lost… sorry."

"There's no reason to be sorry Ren, as long as you did your best out there I will always be proud of you."

Mihashi blushed. "…Oka-san, what's going on? Why are we here?"

Mihashi could see the conflicted expression on his mother's face. "It's not that I don't plan on telling you, but… I think it would be best we wait for your father to join us before we tell you anything. But for now, just know that our family is safe now and that you should be very proud of your father. I know I am."

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted the two's talk that had veered into a debate about the best ways to fry fish.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Mihashi-san, your husband would like a word with you."

"Yes, I'm coming. Ren, wait here for me ok?"

"Ok oka-san."

His mother left with a final wave and Mihashi remain sitting in the spot looking around for something to occupy himself. There was a picture of a waterfall hanging up on the wall and the second story window to outside showed the police station was close to a river. His other observations of the room showed that there was just a duffle bag leaning against the wall and it took him a moment to recognize it as his. He had forgotten that one of the officers he had met earlier had taken it from him and he was glad he had just barely remembered to take it with him to the police station. If he had forgoten about it and left it at the dugout then he probably would have never seen it again considering how much his teammates hated him now more then ever. He would have been devistated if he had lost it. It had his favorite baseball glove in it after all, he didn't ever want to lose that.

He took out the glove and a ball and began wiping it of any dirt with the bottom of his jersey. And by the time he was content with how it looked the officer returned, but without his mother.

"Mihashi-kun, your parents are waiting for you. Would you please follow me?"

He nodded and returned his glove back to his duffle bag deciding to take it with him so it wouldn't be forgotten.

He was lead through even more hallways and down a set of stairs to the main floor. His parents were waiting for him in what looked like slightly larger looking lounge area. He stopped in his tracks when he took notice of his father's condition though. His father was sitting in a wheelchair looking worse for wear and an IV drip hooked up to him. Fortunetaly it did not look like there was any visible external damage. Mihashi's mother stood next to him with a smile on her face despite the circumstances.

"T-tou-san!"

"Ren. I am glad to see you ok. Come here and sit down with your mother, we have a lot to talk about."

He sat down and looked to his father. "Tou-san, why are you in a wheelchair?"

His father scratched the back of his head looking a little embarrassed. "Well, you see, I was sorta stressed out these last few days and it took a bit of a toll on my body. But there's nothing to really worry about, the doctor said I should be fine in a few days and should just try to take it easy and avoid any more stressful situations."

Mihashi nodded and his mother brought an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. "Ren, we know you may not like it, but we are going to have to move."

"Really? Why?"

"Do you remember a while ago when your father brought home that extra suitcase?" At her son's nod she continued. "Well you know how your father is a bit of a snoop," She said with a light tone and his father chuckled a bit. "Well he took a peek inside since it happened to be unlocked and… he found something." She looked to her husband for him to take over.

"Inside I had found contracts for distribution of income towards a particular set of people. Before, when you were little, I used to work at a tax income company. So there was some documents I was able to understand there. At first it I thought it looked like the names of the people in the contracts were setting up, what I call, 'bridges'. It's a system where it forwards a fund to one place, but is actually going over them and being transfered elsewhere. It's what some people do to avoid paying taxes." There was a pause. "But then I took a closer look at it and realized it was more than just that. There were names of different companies listed in the contract and it was showing that money was being taken in small quantities and distributed to different parties. The people I work for, had been systematically taking out nearly unnoticeable amounts of income from the money being payed towards taxes in these companies and then being sent to another source.

"I got in contact with the police the next day and when I showed them the suitcase, they told me that several of these contacts were connected to a group of individuals that they had been after for a while now.

"I stayed in touch with the police for a while and a couple weeks ago, I got a call to come down to the station and they told me about the group that the company I'm working for was involved with. It is a _very_ dangerous group, and as it currently stands, the police don't have much power over them. They asked if I would be willing to investigate more into the company I work for. I agreed, it's the reason I went away for a few days. But we think that the company has caught wind of what it is I'm trying to do and the police got me away from there before the _other_ people found out. The police won't tell us much about this group for our own safety except that this group is almost on the equivalent of a yakuza. They said it is highly likely that these people will go after me and my family as they have done before to those that have tried to go against them." His father gave a bow from his position in the wheelchair. "I am sorry that I have put you guys in this situation."

His mother reached out and held his father's hands and gave it a squeeze.

His father continued. "We won't be returning to how we have been living before. The police have offered to put us under witness protection, Ren, do you know what that means?"

"That… we have to… hide... somewhere?"

Mihashi's mother nodded. "In a way yes. When a person or a family goes into witness protection, it means they have to sever all ties with everyone they know and start over completely fresh. A different neighborhood, a different home, a different school, different jobs and different names."

"Names?"

"Yes, for our own safety, we'll have to get new names and documentation. We are going to have to pretend that everything that's happened up till now, never did." She said solemnly.

Mihashi wasn't sure how he should respond to that. Pretend that none of it ever happened? In a way that sounded nice, he will be away from the team and they will finally have the battery that they've always wanted. He was thinking of going to a different high school anyway. But still, giving up everything? What about the rest of their family? His grandpa? His aunts and uncles, his cousins. What about them?

"I know this is a lot to take in Ren." His mom said as Mihashi sat there silent for some time.

"Where… are we going to?"

"We don't know yet." His father answered. "For now, they'll be putting us up in a hotel. Someone is going to go to the house to pick up necessities for us and we'll be staying there until everything gets figured out."

When it got quiet again, Mihashi interupted it when his stomach silently rumbled. Mihashi's mother looked at him before a look of realization crossed her face. "Ah! That's right! Ren, you just got done with a game, you must be starving. I'll go ask if they have any food for us. It's nearly supper time, so I should probably just ask them about that."

When Mihashi and his father was alone, his dad spoke up.

" _Are_ you ok Ren?"

Mihashi nodded. "What about you, tou-san?" He asked eyeing the IV sticking out of his arm.

His father smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tiered."

Mehashi fumbled with his fingers a bit. "Tou-san, what about uncle and aunti… and the others? Are we…"

"Are we ever going to see them again? I wish I knew for sure, but for now, I will have to say no."

"…Oh… about our names...when do we get them?"

"Hmm. That will likely happen within the week. I hope we don't get girly names." His father said with a chuckle.

"Like Hikari."Mihashi suggested.

"Or Momo." His father said with a laugh.

Mihashi laughted with his dad. "Misaka would be worse."

"Don't forget to brush your teeth tonight Rena-chan."

They both had a good laugh about the ridiculous names they both came up with and the mood turned light and airy.

Mihashi's mother returned a few minutes later.

"They gave me some takeout and told me they'll be taking us to the hotel now. So we can eat it there."

"That sounds good. Mihashi, will you help me?"

"Un!"

The rest of the night, even though it was spent in a hotel, gave off a homely feel and made the family feel like everything would turn out ok.

 **The whole tax thing was entirely made up, please do not quote it.**

 **It makes this person so happy to have their story read. Thankyou!**


	3. Koishi Yuu

_Three months from Ace of Diamond main storyline (January 18)_

His name was Koishi Yuu, the new transfer student at Daigo Junior High. They said he was from the Sendai region up north. It was a bit odd that he joined the class in the last trimester before graduation.

Most of the students at Daigo didn't know what to make of Koishi. At first they just thought the blond haired kid was shy with the way he first introduced himself. Every other word that came out of his mouth ended up as a stutter. It was a normal reaction for a new student, albeit a little over the top.

But then a week went by and the stutters never went away. Some of the other kids tried to strike up a conversation with him, but it eventually became awkward and became more of a grueling task then anything. Eventually nobody bothered talking with him anymore. It's not like they were trying to be mean towards the new kid, it's just that he was just so hard to talk to.

Koishi didn't mind though, he knew what an unlikable person he was. First-hand experience told him that. The bell for lunch rang and everyone was got up to meet with their friends. Koishi remained in his seat as he pulled out a bento. Just as he was about to dig in, a loud bang from the door being forcefully opened to his right, had him throwing his lunch in the air from shock and turned the heads of the other students in the room.

He and several other students watched it fly in slow motion.

"Has anyone seen a-"

SPLAT

And land directly on the intruder's head.

Koishi just about had a heart attack.

The boy in the door way's expression was shadowed and blank. He stares at Koishi as the other hurried to stand up, tripping over himself before making it in front of the student covered in food.

"I'M S-SO SORRY! I-I'M S-SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

As Koishi continued to apologize profusely the other boy slowly took the bento box off his head.

"I-I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I-"

"Shut up." He tossed the bento towards Koishi who fumbled to catch it and went to flicking off some rice in his hair. "Jeez. And this was my favorite bandanna too."

Koishi was a sniveling mess at this point. Tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes and his legs rattled like chattering teeth. His face had turned dopy as his lips wobbled. "I'm s-"

"Enough already. I told you to shut up and what's with that face?" He asked annoyed.

"T-t-t-"

"Ah well." He sighed. "I guess we're sorta even. You messed up my look but you lost your lunch. What's your name anyway, I don't recognize you from this class."

"K-Koishi … Yuu…"

The boy snapped his fingers. "Oh! You're that transfer kid right?"

Koishi nodded slowly. By now, everyone else in the class had resumed their previous activities.

"My name's Shinju Choji of class 3-C. So where were you originally from again?"

"S-Sendai." He said quietly.

Shinju stared critically making Koishi fidget. "Do you always talk like that?"

Koishi startled and tried to answer even though he didn't understand what the other student was asking. So it just ended up coming out as incomprehensible gibberish. He stopped when Shinju started to laugh.

"Haha! Man! The way you talk is really funny! Well, I gotta head back to class, see ya around Koishi."

The other student left and Koishi sighed. But just as he turned back to his desk the other student barged in again and almost made Koishi throw his bento box in the air again. Fortunately, it went straight up and he was able to clumsily catch it.

"Forgot to ask," Shinju addressed the class. "But there doesn't happen to be a blue pencil case in here would there?" Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "No? Ah, well then, never mind." And he left again.

Koishi put away his empty bento and thought of places he could go to practice his pitches.

He had spent the last 3 weeks hunched over a desk to cram in everything that he was not up to date on and catching up with all of the work for this class. Every day after school he would go straight home to lock himself in his room. Study. Eat. Sleep. Leave for school. Rinse and repeat.

He was exhausted.

But yesterday he finished his last make-up exam and now he finally have time to relax. He went to bed early the night before and was fully well rested today. And with the thought of the extra free time he had now, he was unable to sit still. There was no way to describe how much Koishi missed being able to practice his pitching. He missed that familiar curve between his fingers. The weight leaving his hand and landing in the mitt of the catch-

No.

Don't think about that. He's supposed to forget about those memories.

Koishi buried his face in his arms and let out a helpless sigh. Maybe he shouldn't even be thinking about finding a place to pitch. It's not like he was ever going to get a chance to pitch in high school anyway. He was a terrible pitcher after all.

He tried to get his mind off of baseball for the rest of the day by concentrating on school work. It worked for a while, at least until classes ended and Koishi's thoughts strayed towards baseball again on his walk back home.

His family had moved into a small apartment 20 minutes away from school by foot. They didn't have a backyard, so he had hoped to at least be able to throw some balls on the school field. But Daigo Junior High was a small public school. They only had a worn down soccer field and it was already being shared with 3 other clubs. There weren't really any places Koishi could go to pitch on school grounds. There was no baseball team either. In fact they hadn't had a baseball team in over 7 years, even with one of the power houses of baseball right down the street.

The park maybe?

No. Too many little kids runny around. Even if he waited until they all left, it would be pointless since the park had no self-lighting in the evenings. He wouldn't be able to see his target.

He watched from the entrance of the nearby park as younger grade schoolers chased each other around the jungle gyms and pushed each other on the swings before he continued walking.

Under that bridge by the apartment?

There definitely wouldn't be anybody around that he would disturb. But at the same time there wasn't a lot of space there. If he threw his ball against the bridge's pillars, he'd be lucky not to lose it to the river.

Koishi took out a magazine from his backpack as he walked. It was all about baseball pitching. His father had gotten it for him as a move-in gift. He hadn't been able to read much of it lately. What he got out of it so far from the first few pages was all about fastballs. It reminded him about how slow his own pitches were. The magazine had recommendations about some techniques in speeding up a person's fast ball. Could he do that? Could he really get a faster pitch? Would making his pitches faster give him a chance to play baseball again in high school?

A _very_ familiar clang brought him out of his musings.

It was Seido High School's baseball fields. It marked the halfway point between Daigo Junior High and home. He passed by here every day and often had to forcibly resist the temptation of watching them practice because he knew he didn't have the time to be dawdling about.

But today was different, wasn't it? His thoughts supplied.

Koishi's eyes didn't stray from their practice as his feet carried him elsewhere. And all of a sudden, he was standing behind the fence of the outfields. He couldn't look away at all. The high schoolers were in the middle of a scrimmage, but with the way they were playing, you couldn't tell outside the fact they all wore the same jersey. To them, it was a real game.

Koishi didn't know how long he stood there watching everyone practice. It was a good thing nobody saw him. That would have been an awkward situation with the intense stare Koishi was unknowingly producing. It was actually very creepy despite Koishi's timid personality.

Even at this distance, he still had a decent view of the whole game. The scary looking bald guy was standing on the pitcher's mound. His pitches looked so cool to Koishi. It was like they were on a whole other level compared to Koishi's. Even this pitcher's wind-up was on a whole other level of intimidating. He could his air of determination from all the way out here. The next pitch the balled player gave put stars of wonder in Koishi's eyes. It was a curve ball and it was much faster than his own. He wished he could toss like that, be he didn't think he could ever be as good of a player as that guy was.

The pitcher struck out the batter and the groups changed sides. There first batter went up the plate and Koishi could hear the players manic laughter from all the way out here he was so loud. He hit off the first pitched and the ball hit the ground in outfield between 1st and 2nd base. The player ran successfully to 1st and 2nd, but then he didn't stop and the player ran through and towards 3rd base. It was close but the player managed to make it. That was the fastest he had ever seen anyone run to get on base.

The next batter came up to the plate. The first pitch was a ball but the batter didn't even twitch. The next pitch he got the timing down to foul the ball into the far left field. Then on the third pitch he hit the ball far and high. Koishi watched it gracefully soar over the fence and over the fence over his head, landing a little ways from him. Koishi turned back to the game and listened to the other players cheering for the homerun along with that fast guy laughing in that obnoxious way again. The batter had his fist raised confidently as he ran through the bases.

All of these players were amazing and he deeply wanted to play right then and there just from watching this team play with so much enthusiasm.

Then Koishi realized something as he observed his surroundings. This pace, behind the fence, was exactly what he was looking for. There was plenty of room, it was out of the way and the metal back board over to the right was flat and tough and would be perfect for setting up a target. There was even a fresh supply of home run baseballs he could use. There was bound to be more of those with how good this team was.

Koishi picked up a small stone from the ground and drew his tic-tac-toe box with the cartoon skull in the middle onto the back of the back screen. Then he measured out the distance with his feet to about where the mound would be and carved a line with his heel. He could bring a tape measure with him some other time to make sure it was right.

He dropped his book bag on the ground and took off into the woods just behind him. That home run ball shouldn't be that far off. In the end he managed to find 5 balls, 2 of which were in an ok shape. They were the ones he found caught in trees and had been sheltered from the elements. The others were water worn and had an odd texture to them. After, he took the two good balls back to the spot behind the scoreboard and dropped one by his feet, griping the other tightly. He took position and looked at his drawn target and then down at the ball. He cupped the ball with both his hands and turned it about in his palm to inspect it. Thinking how he was finally going to get to practice his throws brought a small goofy smile to his face. He raised his arm and leg and threw the ball right at the cartoon skull. It hit dead on his mark with a whack. He ran to go pick up the ball and returned back to his starting line. He threw fastballs to the four corners and then to the four outer boxes. He was about to start throwing curve balls when he stopped as something came to mind.

The pitches of that bald guy were really fast. That was the level of high school baseball. If he ever wanted to be able to pitch again, he would need have a faster pitch. After all, who was he kidding? He couldn't give this sport up. The only way he could have a chance was if he got his speed up. He was told in the past many times how his pitching speed sucked. If he wanted to play ever again, he would need to get faster.

Koishi looked down at his book bag at his feet. He had read in the baseball magazine about how usually pitchers in middle school tended to only pitch fast balls so that they could improve their pitching speed. Then they would learn different breaking balls in high school. It was the complete opposite of what he had been doing. He didn't really get it, but it sounded like he should just work on his fast balls for now.

His top speed was at 101, but that couldn't be his limit. He just hast to get better. And so Koishi practiced just his fast balls into the sunset. His new pitching spot became even more perfect when he realized they used their field lights for practice and it was bright enough so he could still see his target box a continue practicing.

* * *

Later that same night, the Seido team gathered in the cafeteria for dinner. It was just another week until their practice match with Chiba High School.

"Good pitching today Tanba-san!" Maezono commented.

Tanba's cheeks dusted a light pink and Kuramochi punched the pitcher's shoulder with his signature laugh.

Shirasu spoke up from across the table. "Tetsuya hit two homers today as well, it's no wonder he's cleanup."

Jun's fist slammed his fist on the table and pointed his chopsticks at the clean-up hitter. "Damn it all! Just you wait! I'll get 5 home runs next week and take that spot!"

Masuko sitting next to him blew out steam through his nose and grunted. He had been close to making a home run today as well but came short.

Yuuki smiled. "I look forward to it." And made direct eye contact with Jun's glare a fire ignited in both of them.

"Those two are great at motivating each other." Kominato said smirking at the two.

Miyuki chuckled. "He says he'll get home runs when he only just barely managed to hit to the outfield fence today."

Jun's glare turned to Miyuki and stood to stare the other down. "Huh?! What was that?! You got somethin' to say punk!? I am your senpai! Treat your senpais with respect!"

"Yeah, you must really be getting up in the years if you're having troubles hearing now." Miyuki said with a snicker.

"That's it!"

As Jun sprang up and began chasing after Miyuki, Kominato stood form his seat and addressed Masuko. "Well I think it's about time I head off. Care to join me with some swinging practice Masuko-san?"

"Sounds good." The heavy hitter replied.

"Careful Jun- _sempai_ you might snap your chopsticks in half again." Miyuki teased in the background.

Through the darkened sky Kominato and Masuko made their way to the indoor field. They were just walking passed the managers who were finishing up putting all of the outdoor equipment away for the night when Masuko stopped suddenly. He turned and looked off in the distance towards the outer fields of "A" grounds. Kominato stopped just ahead of him and looked back at his friend. "What is it?" He asked.

Maskuko stayed silent for a moment. "Do you hear that?" The field lights turned off around them and all that was left were the lights from the dorms and the gym up ahead.

"…hear what?"

Maskuko waited as his stare remained on the darkened fields. "I don't hear it anymore… but it sounded like… hmm. Never mind. It was probably nothing."

"If you say so."

* * *

"Hey! Koishi!"

Koishi startled at the entrance to Daigo High School the next day and turned to the source of the voice to his left walking towards him waving.

"S-Shinju…kun. G-Good morning."

There were two other students standing at each side of Shinju. One barked out a surprised laugh. "You weren't kidding Choji. He really does speak funny."

The other crossed his arms looking elsewhere with a sneer that made Koishi flinch. "I wouldn't call it funny. It just sounds annoying."

"Haha! Anyway, Koishi, these are my buds! Lazy eye Takumi and Arata the grouch. I was wanting to catch up with you this morning to ask if ya wanted to hang out with us for lunch."

Koishi was surprised. Shinju was inviting him even though he talked in an annoying way just as Arata had said. Could he have finally found friends? He didn't want to get his hopes up too high, but it had been so long since he's had a friend. Maybe one of them plays baseball. Unlikely in this school with no baseball club, but the thought lingered. Koishi nodded his head timidly.

"Cool! I'll pick you up after class." They parted ways to their separate classes

When lunch time came around, as promised, Shinju met him in his homeroom. He grabbed his arm just a little too tightly and started to drag him off. "Come' on! The guys and me always meet up over behind the utility shed, there's less of a crowd there." They walked outside and around a few corners before making it to the shed by the sports fields.

"It's Koishi, right?" Takumi began. "So what do you have for lunch?"

The stuttering boy opened his bento and angled it towards the other. Shinju plopped himself down next to Koishi making the boy 'ep' in surprise.

"Hey, you didn't get to eat your lunch last time did you? You gotta still be really hungry after skipping a meal like that." Shinju said with a smirk.

Koishi didn't notice the mirrored smirk of the other two 9th graders. "N-No. I… I'm fine." He didn't think much of it when Shinju took out a sub sandwich and started unwrapping it.

"No, I don't think that's true."

Koishi thought the smile looked a bit different from Shinju's other smiles.

"Here, I want you to have this." Shinju brought the sandwich inches in front of Koishi's face.

"No! Th-That's ok!... It-It's your f-food!"

"Nonsense! I made you loose your lunch yesterday, it would be terrible of me if I let starve."

Before Koishi could get another word out, the sandwich was being thrust in his mouth and down his throat. The force had him falling on his back. He tried to push the hand still shoving the food in his mouth away. But then an extra weight from Shinju sitting on his stomach had him coughing out through the sandwich in his mouth. "What's wrong Koishi? I got this sandwich just for you, don't you know how to appreciate a person's kindness?" The boy grabbed one of the hands clawing at his arm and pinned it besides Koishi's head. Tears formed in the pitcher's eyes, he tried to cough but the sandwich only lodged further into his throat.

He was choking.

"Didn't you know Koishi? A growing boy needs to eat more. Especially one as weak as you are."

His throat was _burning_. He couldn't _breathe_!

"Eeww! Look! There's mustard coming out his nose!" Someone laughed next to him.

Koishi mindlessly swung his free arm around, he felt it connect with something and the weight on his stomach disappeared. Immediately Koishi rolled over and retched out everything in his mouth. Offhandedly he felt a hand patting his back as he gasped for breath.

"Yosh! Yosh! You did great Koishi!" Shinju's cheerful voice said next to him. "You're officially initiated now!"

Koishi wiped the food and spit on his face with a sleeve before looking up at Shinju and his two friends standing behind him with fear in his eyes. "I-Initiate?" He asked in a raspy voice.

Shinju took a seat in front of him and leaned forward a foot from his face. "To our group of course!"

Koishi sputtered as he try to stumble to find words. He was so lost and confused about everything.

"Daichi's a small school ya know, Koishi. Routine settles here nicely" Shinju picked up a strawberry from his bento box that was left open and forgotten on the ground and ate it. "The guys and I aren't really fond of factory routine though. But I knew the first moment I met you that things were going to get interesting again. So thankyou Koishi." The boy ruffled Koishi's hair in what could be interpreted as fondly. "And welcome to Daichi."

* * *

 **It would be a big help if anyone has any ideas for bullying techniques. Ideas for the more extreme bullying scenes are made, but minor bullying is a little sketchy for me. I literally tried looking up bullying ideas online but everything that came up was about anti-bullying. If there are any suggestions, I would greatly appreciate them. It will make it easier to update the next chapter. *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge***

 **I hope no one will hate me for not making Seido meet Koishi/Mihashi yet. It will happen, just not yet.**

 **Thank you for your lovely reviews. They are of great encouragement. I love it that I have followers and favorites. Thank you again!**


	4. Part Of The Group

_"_ _Welcome to Daichi."_

Koishi continued to stare up at the joyful face of Shinju, still fixed to the ground. Initiated? A part of their group? Was that what that was before?

"Man! You really socked a good one on me Koishi! Didn't think you had it in you!" Shinju said rubbing his jaw that Koishi just now noticed was turning a pale purple. "Well, we don't have much time left for lunch. Be best to cram in what we can before the period ends." He took out another sub sandwich from his bag, the sight of it making Koishi blanch and reel himself backwards while covering his mouth. He stared anxiously as Shinju unwrap his sub at a snail's pace. It wasn't until Shinju took the first bite that Koishi looked away from the sandwich and focused on its holder's face. Shinju was watching him intensely and it looked like he had been for a while now. The sandwich was pointed at him making him flinch. "You want some?" Shinju asked. Koishi shook his head rapidly and Shinju just smirked knowingly and took another bite. The two friends next to Shinju also continued on with their lunch calmly as they began to converse with each other. He sat there trying to make sense of everything, he was too scared to move to reach for his own lunch. What was he supposed to be doing? Was what happened really so trivial?

Soon the 5 minute warning bell rang and lunch was over. The three boys stood up, but Koishi remained as though he didn't hear it. Shinju looked down at the boy whose expression was glazed over. "Hey!"

Koishi jerked and kept his head lowered and shoulders hunched.

Shinju looked at the cowering boy with a bland expression before looking at the Koishi's bento and smiled mockingly. "You didn't eat your lunch again. You want us to _help_ you with that tomorrow?" His grin grew at the sight of Koishi's bodily jerk reaction. "Haha! I'm just playing with you Koishi! Anyway, we best get heading back to class, or we'll be late." The three boys walked off and Shinju waved behind him. "See you after school Koishi!"

Koishi swallowed thickly and it wasn't until the other three were out of sights that he felt he could move again. He scrambled to gather his things off the ground and ran back to his own class.

...

Sitting through the rest of the class became difficult for Koishi. He couldn't focus at all. Conflicted feelings and jumbled thoughts about what had happened earlier. What Shinju had done was really painful.

Koishi scrunched his nose. He wished he had a tissue, his nose was itching like crazy and everything smelled of mustard seed.

Shinju called it an 'initiation'. Said he was a part of their group now. But what did being a part of the group mean? Were friends then? He'd like to have friends again. He missed having them. He hadn't had a friend since even before he moved here.

It was a good thing he wasn't called on by the teacher at all. Otherwise he would have gotten yelled at. He didn't think he could handle getting yelled at at the moment… Then again, he didn't like being yelled at ever. It always made him think of the days back in middle school. _They_ would yell at him. _All_ the time.

"Koishi!"

Koishi startled and looked up at Shinju standing in front of his desk smiling. Behind the taller boy he could see that the teacher was gone and half of his classmates had already left for home or for club activities.

"What are you waiting for? Class is over. Hurry up and get your things together and meet us out front." Shinju took off and Koishi followed after him at a much slower pace. Shinju and the other two, Takumi and Arata, were waiting for him by the shoe lockers. Arata who was holding a soccer ball was the first to notice him. "There he is. What took you so long? You're even slower than Takumi."

"Oi! Don't criticize everything based on the way my eyes look!"

"I'm not, you really are just slow." Arata said in a manner that showed how little he cared about the subject.

Shinju cut off the beginnings of their fight with a light laugh. "Well now that we're all here, let's get going. Follow us Koishi."

They walked out the front gates of the school, Koishi cowering in the back and the three conversing as they moved on. Koishi tried several times to get himself to speak up and ask where it was they were going, but every time all that came out was hot air. Shinju took a peak behind him to see if Koishi was still following and snorted when he paniked face of the smaller boy with the way his mouth kept opening and closing. "What is it Koishi? Just speak your mind."

Koishi jumped, and adverted his eyes. "W-Where… where are w-we going?"

Shinju stopped and looked over the side of the bridge they were on. The water was flowing slowly underneath. "We're already here actually." His expression shifted from a smirk to the look of a child about to go into a candy store and took off ahead of them. "Race ya down!"

Koishi just stood there at first when the other three boys sprinted the rest of the way across the bridge until he registered there growing distance and started running after them. The three up ahead turned right as soon as they got off the bridge and ran the rest of the way down the slope leading to the small river that cut through town. When Koishi caught up with them he nearly got his eye jabbed with a finger when Shinju suddenly flipped around and stopped the boy by pointing at his face. "Last person is penalized!" Shiju declared like a king giving out rules to his subjects as he pleased.

"W-Wha-?"

"You are to be our practice goalie." Shinju said excitedly.

Koishi stood still as the three stared him down, not exactly sure what to do with himself.

"Well?" Arata said irritably. "Go stand by the wall."

Koishi flinched at the other boy's angry tone and hurriedly ran to the wall. He made it sound like something bad would happen if he didn't follow his instructions. He began to wonder if Shinju's friends didn't like him. It wouldn't be the first time. But Shinju said he was a part of the group.

"H-Here?" So he didn't have to worry.

"Yes, that's perfect." Shinju said.

Right?

"Now all you have to do is make sure that the ball doesn't get passed you. Got that?"

Koishi gave a shaky nod.

"Ok! Arata, the ball!" Arata tossed the ball and Shinju kept it in the air with his knees. "Now that we have a goalie we can havea 2 on 1, sound good?"

Takumi nodded and Arata shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

"Yosh! Here I come!"

The three boys battled it out with their feet. Each trying to gain possession of the ball for themselves. Koishi began to wonder if any of them were even working together against the other. Had they specified who was on whose team? He was having a hard time following the course of the game. Who was in the advantage? Who had possession of the ball when they were kicking at each other's feet?

At one moment they were charging towards him with the ball at full sprint and the next the ball was in the air and going completely the opposite way. Their dance of no rhyme nor apparent reason continued and, again, Koishi was lost.

Then suddenly the ball was flying at him. Koishi was a dear in headlights. He had no time to think of dodging as the ball rammed into his stomach knocking the air from his lungs. Koishi bent over and held his stomach as the ball fell to the ground in front of him. He didn't notice the ball being kicked away or when the 3 boys continued playing, but by the time he got ahold of himself he was looking up to a soccer ball in his face. His head jerked backwards from the impact and knocked him to his butt. The ball ricocheted back to the boys and they continued the battle for the ball.

One could almost call it funny with the quick succession of hits to Koishi's person. But that thought never crossed Koishi's mind. All he could feel was how much his face stung. Tears were already forming as he remained sitting. A small trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

"Oi, Koishi! What are you doing? Get back up! We still need a goalie!" He heard Shinju shout.

What were they talking about? Couldn't they see he was hurt? He watched them as their focus was solely on the ball.

He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and rubbed it in the grass so he wouldn't get his uniform bloody before he began to stand back up.

Maybe they just didn't realize.

"U-Umm… S-Shin-"

"Heads up Koishi!"

The ball socked him in the guts, again, making him cry out in pain and surprise. He leaned forward as he curled inward and held his stomach, coughing violently from the air getting knocked out of him. The ball bounced lazily to the side and he saw a pair of feet out of the corner of his watery vision.

"What's wrong Koishi-kun?" He heard Shinju's voice say.

"H-Hurt… I-It hurts." He stuttered out between coughs.

"What's the hold up Choji!" Takumi shouted a little ways away.

"Koishi says he's hurt!" Shinju yelled back

"Seriously?" Arata scoffed. "We just stared. He can't be hurt that badly. Grit your teeth wimp!"

Shinju bent down and patted his back. "Well, you heard him. Up and at'em."

Koishi watched helplessly as the other straightened up and walking towards the other two. He carefully stood up as well his legs trembling. He was scared, he didn't want to get hit like that again.

But he did. It hit his legs and his stomach plenty enough as it came to the point he was about to throw up. His arms were hit the most from trying to shield his face. And every time he was knocked down, one of the guys would yell at him to get back up.

As the game went on, Koishi gradually growing in panic. He had tried to sneak away at one point but when Shinju called out to him asking what he was doing, he'd lost his resolve and went back to his spot. Koishi would try to doge the rest of them, but more often than not they would still hit him. He could only hope it ended soon.

…

They didn't stop until it was almost sunset. An entire hour later.

Shinju waved goodbye to Arata and Takumi as they left for home Koishi alone with the bandanna wearing adolescent.

"Today was fun, wasn't it Koishi?"

Koishi tucked his head in and looked away tears brimming his eyes. He knew what was happening. Koishi may be foolish and naïve, but he wasn't that stupid. He had realized halfway through, that those shots at him were intentional. They always went straight for him, they weren't trying to get the ball passed him. No, they were trying to get the ball _through_ him. It fully came to him when Takumi hazzah'd when Koishi was nocked backwards, the ball bouncing off him and hitting the wall. Takumi hadn't cheered before when Koishi managed to doge the ball at it hit the wall. None of them had. In fact, Shinji's friends grumbled at him whenever he tried to dodge.

He should have realized it earlier during lunch. It wasn't anything like how he was treated before. Back then it had mostly been just hateful glares and mean words not counting _that_ one day. He knew what they did could be considered bullying. But _they_ did what they did for the sake of someone else. For Koishi, everything that happened back then was all his fault, he couldn't blame _them_ when over half the things they said to him he agreed with. Even if they got to be a bit too mean at times.

This though, this was different from being mean. _No_. This… this was worse. This was cruel. For whatever reason, they _wanted_ to hurt him. Had he done something before? Was this all because he tossed food at Shinju the other day?

"-morrow they start up practice again, but it doesn't start till-"

"Why?" Koishi blurted. Not realizing Shinju was talking to him until he had spoken out loud. And now Koishi was realizing he had just interrupted him. Shinju, the person that apparently wanted to hurt him.

"… Why what? You need to be more specific Koishi." His tone calm and placating. But it just made Koishi burrowed his head further between his shoulders and kept his eyes trained to the ground.

Shinju stepped closer and leaned in toward the shuddering boy. "Go on." He said soothingly.

Koishi swallowed before he mumbled softly. "You s-said… I was a part of… the group. But… you're trying to… to hurt m-me, a-aren't you? …Why?"

The taller boy straightened up putting his hands in his pockets. "Hmm? Didn't I tell you yesterday?" He began with innocent confusion. "I said Daichi was a boring school. Remember?" Shinju took another step closer and his shadow completely covered over Koishi.

The intensity of Koishi's shivers when up a notch at the other's close proximity.

"And what better way than to have our very own jester?"

Koishi caught a glimpse of that smile he had seen on the boy once before. The one that was different from his other smiles.

"You wanna know why I'm gonna keep you around Koishi?"

Koishi didn't think he wanted to.

"It's cuz to me, everything that comes out of that mouth of yours is something akin to comedy gold." Shinju took a step back and Koishi took a glance up.

Shinju's smile, was so… serine. It was just wrong in the present situation. And the sun setting behind the taller boy giving him a glorious halo was not helping the disturbing image at all.

"I don't know what it is about you that just makes me want to… hold you by the ankles over the side of a train just to see you squirm."

Koishi was so confused and greatly disturbed about the that mental immage. He didn't know what to say or do. How could the other look so genuinly happy while talking about putting Koishi in that sort of life endangering situation. Nothing Shinju was saying was making any notable amount of sense. What did he mean by having a jester? Is he talking about those brightly dressed people with bells attached to their floppy hats from the medieval days? Was Shinju calling him a clown?

"Unfortunately," Shinju continued. "Things like the way you talk doesn't entertain the guys as much as it does for me. They find humor in the simpler things. What sort of simpler things?" Shinju poked Koishi's forehead making his head bob back and Shinju took his opportunity to flick his nose.

"Ah!" Koishi covered half his face with his hands, still refusing to look up completely.

"Pain is a prime example for one. Of course, not just any pain will do for them. It has to be the kind of pain they can inflict on a person that make them feel… bigger, I guess is the best way to put it. It makes them happy I guess and as any reasonable person would agree, I like my friends to be happy. So I let them do as they please. Within my given parameters of course." Shinju patted Koishi's head. "So don't worry my little harlequin, I won't let them cause any _permanent_ damage."

The head on Koishi's head suddenly felt very heavy. And even when it was removed and Koishi was left alone after Shinju left he could still feel as though something was barely touching him. Something taht felt like a 100kg spiked glove, just hovering over his head, waiting to squash him into the dirt.

What was he going to do? What was he supposed to do?

Koishi wished he knew.

* * *

 **No Seido in this chapter. But no worries, they will be apearing in the next one.**

 **Thankyou so much to those that offered some of their ideas for the bullying scenes. They have deffinitely helped and it has inspired some ideas for future stuff.**

 **I very much appreciate all of those that commented and said such wonderful things about this story. It makes me happy.**

 **Thankyou for following and favoriting this story. I like that people actually like it.**


End file.
